Gone but Not Forgotten
by TenshiJaki
Summary: Just in time for Halloween! The tower is haunted but by who. Its up to Raven and BB to find out. Slight BBxT and BBxRae


AN at bottom

Disclaimer: Don't own – don't sue – all you would get is a rabid chihuahua who would eat your eyeballs once she got you on the ground.

Gone but Not Forgotten

By TenshiJaki

It was getting late, the sun having set an hour before, and the cool night air was whistling past the T shaped tower in the harbor. It was autumn in Jump City and you could see it in the fading foliage on the trees and the warmer clothing of the people. It was also a holiday, Halloween to be exact, and the city was buzzing with activities. The children were out hunting for candy door to door while the older people were enjoying parties or simply hanging out with family and friends. Even the resident heroes of Jump City were enjoying the evening. The Teen Titans were sitting around the tower trying to pick a movie to watch.

"All right, we have 'Brain Sucking Zombies 3' or 'The Thing That Wouldn't Die'." Beastboy stood in front of the TV with two DVD's in his hands so the others could see the covers. Unfortunately for him the only one paying him any attention was Cyborg who couldn't choose between the two. Raven was simply sitting on the couch reading a book, the cover reading 'How to find inner peace in chaotic hell', while Robin tried to explain Halloween to Starfire.

"Halloween goes back a long time Star and it's used to celebrate those who have moved on." Seeing her confused look he tried to elaborate. "Those who have died. Uh, Raven… a little help here please." Robin looked over at his friend with a pleading expression. After all if anyone knew anything about this type of thing it would be her.

Sighing Raven sat down her book and turned to look at Starfire. "Halloween, or All Hallows Eve, was celebrated by the ancient Celts as a marking of the New Year, though they called it Samhain."

Beastboy who had stopped weighing the two movies in his hand interrupted, "I thought New Years was January 1st."

"Not to the Celts, and don't interrupt me. To them it was November 1st, the start of winter. Anyways, it was a solar festival that they thought was ruled over by the Lord of the Dead."

Robin wiggled his eyebrows at Raven, "Lord of the Dead huh? You related?"

"Shut up. If you keep interrupting me you can explain it yourself." When Robin made no farther noise Raven continued. "The Celts believed that the dead rose up out of their graves on this night to make trouble for the living. Many cultures believe that the veil between the worlds of the living and the dead is at its thinnest point during this time of the year."

Starfire raised her hand, "So where does the giving of the sweets and the dressing of the monsters come in?"

Raven shook her head slightly at Starfires description, "Well, it was customary to make offerings of food for the Lord of the Dead so that he would be kind to lost souls and also so that the spirits could eat and be less likely to make trouble. As for costumes the living would dress up in disguises to fool spirits into passing them by. They would often have parades in hopes of leading the spirits out of town. Now however, thanks to Christianity incorporating pagan rites and commercialism people give out candy to live children instead of paying homage to the dead."

Cyborg chose this moment to enter into the discussion, "Say what?"

Raven sighed. "The church changed it so that instead of leaving out food for the dead, people should make little cakes for them instead. The church would then take the cakes and give them to the poor and have them prey for the dead."

Beastboy smiled, "Oh, I see. So I have the Celts and Church to thank for my cavities?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Very funny. Actually a lot of different cultures have similar days around this time of year. The Mexicans have their Day of the Dead, the Romans had Lemuria, and even the Chinese have the Hungry Ghost Festival. That's just to name a few. So no matter where you go you're going to find some form of today."

Everyone was paying attention now. They really had no idea that Halloween was so involved. Raven just picked back up her book, "Ok, lesson over."

dahdahdahdahdahdahdahdahdahdahdahdahdahdahdahdahBatman!

After watching both very bad horror movies in the living room all the Titans were ready for bed. Beastboy stretched and yawned popping some kinks out of his back. "Well, that was… interesting."

Cyborg nodded but then grinned, "Yeah but it was kinda cool when that one zombie's eye fell out."

Raven shook her head, "You do realize that wasn't supposed to happen right? That was a costume malfunction."

Cyborg just continued to grin, "Yeah – that's why it was so cool, though the costume malfunction at the Super Bowl was better." He winked at Raven.

"Boys." Raven smacked him on the back of his head which he just laughed off.

"Alright everyone, get some sleep. It Halloween and I wouldn't put it past some of our foes to try something tonight so get it while you can." Robin then walked off to his room.

Beastboy just gave his retreating back a funny look, "Did he just use the word foe? Who talks like that?"

Cyborg and Raven nodded, "Just when you think his lines can't get cheesier."

Starfire just rubbed her eyes and headed for the door. "Goodnight friends. Do not let the bugs of the bed chew."

"Night Star."

"Well it is time for me to go recharge. Later ya'll." Cyborg waved and walked off which left Raven and Beastboy to turn off the TV and lights before they too headed for their rooms.

"Hey Rae, do you want me to walk you to your door. I know how you get after a scary movie." Beastboy wiggled his eyebrows at her while she just glared back.

"Oh yes, because we all know that those two movies were the most horrifying and scary movies ever created. Honestly Beastboy, only a four year old would be scared after those movies and only because of the bad acting." Raven hit the light switch and walked for the door, Beastboy right behind her.

"Oh they weren't that bad." They both headed down the hall for the elevator.

"If they had been any worse they…" Raven stopped talking when she heard a thump coming from the living room they had just left.

"What was that?" Beastboy looked scared. Apparently even bad scary movies got to him.

Raven just shook her head and headed back towards the living room to check on the noise.

"Raven, don't. It could be a zombie or something. Hey! You _were_ scared of the movies weren't you! Your powers are doing that thing again!"

Raven just glared at him, "I was not scared of that movie and as you can see," Raven used her powers to pick Beastboy up and thump him against the ceiling, "my powers are working fine."

"Ow, ok fine, its not you. So what was it?"

"Probably something just fell; it wasn't set up right or something." Raven got to the door and it opened showing the darkened room. She hit the lights and looked around. The room was exactly as they had left it. Nothing was out of place, nothing on the floor and no one present.

"Uh Raven, if something feel and made that noise where is it?"

Raven just gave him a dirty look. "I can see there is nothing on the floor; I don't know what made that…" She was cut off again by the same thumping noise they had heard earlier this time coming from behind them as though from the hall.

Beastboy was standing in the door way and could see both the hall and the living room and nothing was there to make the noise. "Uh, I don't know about you but I'm a little freaked out." He started to back his way over towards Raven.

"This makes no sense, something has to be making that noise." Raven walked towards the door only to stop when she heard three hard raps on the wall next to her. There was nothing on the other side but air since it was an outside wall and there for nothing could be banging on it but still there it was. It almost sounded as though someone was knocking.

Beastboy must have thought the same thing, "It sounds like someone is knocking." Again the raps happened, three in a row, almost as if in response to Beastboys remark.

Beastboy was practically clutching at Raven who was staring at the wall with a perplexed look on her face. "I suppose it could be a ghost… but this tower isn't haunted…" She was mumbling to herself but Beastboy heard her all the same.

"HAUNTED!" Beastboy had somehow managed to get himself under Ravens cape and was peering out the edges looking for something that would come eat him. "Our tower cant be haunted, that would mean we have a ghost."

Raven looked down at him with her best 'I-cant-believe-your-that-stupid' look on her face. "First off get out from under my cape, second that's what haunted usually means." As if agreeing with her the knocking happened again, and once again it was three in succession. "It would appear as if what ever this is it is trying to communicate. It looks like three knocks means yes. Is that correct?" Raven asked the air. Once more there were three knocks. "Interesting. What is no?" This time there came five knocks. "Well, it looks like it wants to talk… Beastboy what are you doing!" Beastboy had once again gotten himself under Ravens cape however this time he was wrapped around her legs.

"Raven, it's a ghost, and it's talking to us!" Beastboy squeaked when three bangs answered him. "What do you think it wants?"

Raven shrugged, "Who knows, maybe nothing at all." This time five bangs were heard, "Or not."

"What should we do? I don't want so creepy ghostie hanging around here." Beastboy was looking around frantic now as if he expected it to pop out of the walls and go 'Boo'.

"Well, normally in this kind of circumstance we would…"

Beastboy interrupted her, "There are SOP? (1)"

"Yes, first you try to find out who or what it is, what it wants, then you ask it to leave. Standard stuff really."

Beastboy looked up at her from his spot around her legs. "And if it doesn't want to go?"

Raven just smiled, "Then I make it."

Beastboy actually found this to be comforting. After all, if anyone could handle a ghost, spook, specter or any other kind of creepy thing it would be Raven. "Ok, then lets figure out who what when where and why and get this thing gone."

lookupintheskyitsabirditsaplaneitssuperman!

Fifteen minutes later found Raven meditating, trying to reach the towers new guest, while Beastboy tried to play twenty questions with it.

"So are you a good ghost?"

Knock, knock, knock

"Are you a boy ghost?"

Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock

"Ok, a girl, are you cute?"  
Knock… Raven cut it off, "Don't answer that, Beastboy grow up. I'm trying to concentrate so would you please stop?"

"Sorry Rae, you know, this ghost isn't so bad."

Knock, knock, knock

"It's kinda like a well behaved dog that you can't see and you don't have to feed or walk it…" Beastboy didn't get to finish as the invisible guest didn't seem to like what he was saying.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Uh… ok, sorry." Beastboy was trying to hide behind the couch.

Raven just put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Would you knock it off? If you would be quiet for a whole minute I might have some luck in contacting this entity."

Beastboy got off the floor and nodded to her, "Yeah, sorry – I'll try."

"Thank you." Raven sat back down and started to meditate again while Beastboy looked around the room.

It was silent for a few minutes in which time Beastboy had done five rounds about the room finding nothing out of the ordinary.

_Beastboy…_

Beastboy looked wildly around. He could have sworn he heard someone whisper his name.

_Beastboy…_

There it was again. "Raven, did you hear that?" He looked over at the sorceress to find her still deep in meditation.

_Beastboy…_

"Ok, knock it off…" Beastboy walked over to Raven about to shake her awake if he had to when he saw her lips move.

_Beastboy…_

Letting out a sigh of relief he crouched down beside her. "Man Rae, don't do that. I thought it was the ghostie." Raven didn't respond though her lips moved again.

_Beastboy…_

"Uh Rae, Raven, I'm right here. You can stop that now…" He touched her shoulder and put his face right next to her so that he could look at her eyes. Something was wrong with them though he couldn't put his finger on it. "Earth to Raven… you in there?"

Raven opened her eyes and instead of their normal purple color or even the black or white glow that they sometimes did they were glowing yellow. (2)

Beastboy stumbled back and away from his friend. "Raven?" _"Beastboy…"_ Raven moved to a standing position and started to walk towards him but her eyes were still the strange glowing yellow color. "Raven, what's wrong with your voice? Hell, what's wrong with your eyes?"

"_Beastboy…"_

"Would you stop that!" Beastboy was completely freaked out by now. First the ghost now Ravens odd behavior. Suddenly it stuck him. "Raven? You're not Raven are you?"

Raven blinked at him then shook her head 'No'.

"Who are you then? The ghost?"

This time Raven nodded.

"Is…is Raven ok?"

Again she nodded. Raven moved closer to Beastboy and held a hand out to him. He looked at it debating whether to take it or not. Finally he grasped onto it and allowed himself to be pulled close to Ravens body. She hugged him tightly to her.

"Who are you?" Beastboy could think of a few people who might visit him that were dead and who would hug him. Those were his parents who had died many years ago. It had been sudden and he never really gotten the chance to say goodbye. Beastboy reached up to wipe his suddenly wet eyes.

Raven grabbed his shoulders and held him an arms length away from her as if to get a good look at him.

"Beastboy…"

Raven suddenly pulled him close to her again but this time she pressed her lips to his in a bittersweet kiss. Beastboys eyes widened. He had suspected his parents but neither one of them would do this.

As suddenly as it had started the kiss was broken. Raven looked at him sadly; eyes still that eerie yellow color.

"Beastboy… Love… Goodbye."

With that Ravens eyes slid shut and if Beastboy hadn't caught her she would have fallen to the floor.

As he cradled the now unconscious girl he heard a faint knock on the wall. One word slipped from his mouth as he pieced things together in his mind.

Who would visit him? Who had he lost? Who's eyes glowed yellow? Who would kiss him? Who forgot to say goodbye?

"Terra".

Knock, knock, knock

"Goodbye Terra".

This time there was no response, Halloween was over.

TEENTITANSTeenTitansLetsGo!

When Raven woke up she was lying on the couch in the living room with a blanket over her. She tried to remember what had happened and when it all finally came back to her she started to look around for Beastboy.

When she had finally managed to contact the spirit in the Tower she had found Terra. After talking with her a bit she realized that she needed to let Terra speak with Beastboy on her own, though when she had let her use her body she didn't think the earth moving girl would use it to kiss him.

'_Oh well, it could have been worse.'_ Raven started looking through out the Tower to find the green Titan but after having checked every where, including his room she still hadn't been able to find him. The only place left to look was the shore or the roof. Deciding to start up she headed for the roof.

Stepping out of the door to the roof Raven saw Beastboy sitting on the edge of the building looking up at the stars. Since most of the city had gone dark in the early morning light they were particularly bright. Sitting down next to her friend she nudged him lightly with her shoulder to see if she could get him to start talking. After all, everyone knew she sucked at small talk and comforting wasn't a big thing for her either. Getting no response other than a slight nudge back she decided to try.

"Hey."

Beastboy finally looked over at her.

"You ok?"

He nodded, "Yeah, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I knew what was happening."

"So you knew it was Terra?"

"I found out when I was meditating. She needed to talk to you so I let her, through me."

Beastboy sighed and put his head on Ravens shoulder. Surprisingly she didn't push him off but let him stay there.

"I thought, I'd hoped… she was a ghost Raven. That means she's gone."

"Beastboy… she might be gone but as long as you remember her she will never be forgotten. And as long as you remember her then a piece of her will always be here." Raven reached up to wipe a few tears that had fallen down Beastboys face.

They sat together in silence for several minutes, just looking up at the stars. Suddenly they saw a shooting star streak across the sky.

"Did you see that Rae?"

"Yeah. Did you know that many people believe the Milky Way is the Bridge of Souls? Who knows… that may have been Terra saying her final goodbyes."

"I hope she finds her way then." Beastboy moved his body closer to Ravens. "You know, I'm surprised that you let her do that, you know, kiss me."

Raven turned her head away so he couldn't see the blush that had formed on her cheeks, "Well, I couldn't stop her at the time."

Beastboy just turned her face back to his, "It was nice."

"It was her."

"Not completely. It was your lips, your face, and your smell."

Ravens blush deepened.

Beastboy continued, "I thought I had gotten over her you know."

"But you realize now you haven't?"

Beastboy shook his head, "No, I realized now that I had, tonight wasn't a rekindling, tonight was closure, tonight was a goodbye. I can move on now."

He chose that moment to close the remaining distance between them and sealed his lips over hers.

When it became apparent that she was actually accepting his kiss he deepened it. After a few minutes they finally separated.

"See, I told you it was nice."

Raven just ducked her head and smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"Shut up you."

"Hey Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy New Years."

The End.

SOP: Standard Operating Procedure… lets assume Beastboy has played one too many war games on the game station.

Yellow is a color often associated with the dead. Though it does have double meaning here obviously.

I know Terra isn't supposed to be dead but trapped in stone – yadda yadda – But it works for the story so please don't write a review that says, 'Terras not dead.' Because I will laugh.

AN: AHHHH! The sap! I'm drowning in sap! I wanted to do something for Halloween – hope you all liked it. Please forgive the whole history lesson parts if you found that dead boring. Also please note that I was not trying to bash any religions. If you felt that a religion was bashed then I truly hope you read more into than was there if it there was any bashing it wasn't intentional.

One other thing, I don't have a beta anymore – sigh – but my 8 year old niece told me the story sounded fine (author sweatdrops).

PS: Don't flame – I have a weak heart.


End file.
